the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Arrest / House of Hoax
House of Arrest / House of Hoax are the 38th and 39th episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on February 1, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Alfie gets his toxicology test results back from the hospital which Fabian and Nina sneak into Victor's office to read. It turns out that the elixir was really just an herbal concoction. While snooping in Victor's office, Fabian and Nina finds an old photograph of Victor and his father, Victor, Sr., dated 1922. This causes the Sibuna gang to come to the conclusion that perhaps there isn't some great mystery, after all. Nina seems disappointed that the rest of the gang are "giving up" on her and the search. Mara and Jerome become closer and start to hang out more, causing Alfie to feel left out. Jerome even nominates Mara to become the new school representative. Fabian loses a puzzle piece when he hides his bag on top of the lockers after there's a surprise bag search. Alfie finds the lost piece and believes he's been contacted by aliens. Patricia starts to have bad dreams about Rufus and pictures everyone in her class with his face. This causes her to run out and have a small breakdown where she hides in the laundry room. Alfie comforts her and the two start to hang out more, promising to help each other avoid nightmares. When Patricia notices the lost puzzle pice, she steals it back from Alfie to give to Fabian. When she hands it over, Fabian is so overjoyed he says he could kiss her, which makes Nina uncomfortable. Patricia leaves a note for Alfie to make him believe that aliens came back to take the puzzle piece ("E.T. C.U. A.L."). Nina gets a clue from Sarah in a dream in which Sarah tells her, "You're not giving up on me, are you? Good, because it's just the beginning. 11 01 01 1915. 11 01 01 1915." Nina realizes the mysterious numbers are actually Sarah's numerology number and date of birth. She puts the sequence into the edge of a puzzle piece and the house suddenly starts to shake. Nina thinks that the house may be coming to life because Egyptians thought that all objects were alive. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Rita Davies as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno Trivia *These were the first episodes of Season 1 (and the whole show) to air in February. *They are the first episodes where Alfie shows a caring side (not the all the time pranking one) *Patricia also shows a caring side (not the all-baddie) Quotes 1 1 Category:House of Anubis